


【两宫周边】一锅白粥

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 熊all熊，白宫皆后宫，cp大乱斗有戏精频繁出没各种ooc各种流水账ps我对不起蒸煮们orz





	1. （一）

01

戈尔基的傍晚和以往没什么两样，莫斯科刚刚下了雨，空气中混着泥土的气息。

德米特里刚开完两个小会又签了一份例行文件，他喝了口手下部员及时换上的红茶，坐着歇了一会儿。

办公桌旁那部白色的电话忽然响了起来，他应了两声，挂断电话，踱步到窗边，向外看去。在他的视野中，正有一辆专车调头驶离。

尼古拉走进不太熟悉的客厅时，看见德米特里刚好从楼上走下来。

“我还以为你会在喀山住一两天，”德米特里笑道，“鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇应该给你准备了欢迎晚会和各种大餐吧？”

“我才不去，他们肯定要灌我酒。”尼古拉撇了撇嘴，婴儿肥的面庞随着动作聚集在颊边。“我好饿，有吃的吗？”

“已经在做了。”德米特里把茶几上的一盘小饼干递给眼前人，笑着打趣道，“全联邦最年轻的部长回家‘探亲’，被灌个酒是常事。做好准备，接下来一两年你可能被灌各种酒。”

“那我就‘婉拒’，像今天一样。”年轻人脱了外套后，就随手丢在没人坐的沙发上，往椅背上一靠，划开手机锁，有几条副手发来的信息，他抬头看向一脸笑意的德米特里，“我说，领导还要听我汇报工作。”

“你这是婉拒？”他语中的领导——德米特里失笑，“太假了点，鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇可知道，你的领导我可没有这样的习惯。”

“反正我这么说完他们就放我走了。”尼古拉看了看二楼走廊还亮着的灯，他怔了一瞬，“还有人在？”

明显压低了八个度的声音，让德米特里忍俊不禁，“现在才下午六点，你说呢？”

年轻人转了转眼珠，脸上绽开笑容，“没关系，我是来汇报工作的，顺路跟领导用个工作晚餐而已。”

“好啊，”德米特里笑道，语气中总有些不知该拿年轻人怎么办才好的意味，“那现在跟你领导共进个工作晚餐？”

他自己掩耳盗铃是一回事，被德米特里讲出来调侃又是另一回事，尼古拉低头笑了笑，“走了走了，又要在你这个绕来绕去的戈尔基里面绕了。”

02

维罗妮卡端着蓝莓蛋糕和焦糖布丁敲开德米特里的书房门时，意外地看见小方桌对面坐着年轻的信息部长，还有两个人笑容虽然有所收敛，但眼中的笑意和散发着轻快自在的氛围，还没来得及退却。

她愣了一下，“晚上好，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

“怎么是你送来了。”

“刚好今天我值班。”维罗妮卡放下甜点和饮品后就和书房里的两人道别离开，努力不让自己把好奇的目光放到尼古拉身上。

在有人闯入书房之后，尼古拉除了微笑颔首以外就没有什么别的动作，更没有说话，在人走了之后，他沉默了一会儿，语中带了些试探的味道，“emmmmm，这样没问题吗？”

“勤勉的信息部长在下班时间汇报工作，你快成为新内阁的榜样了。”

“不行。”这句话出口后，年轻人就有些后悔，他想，自己大概是被空气中布丁的甜腻浓郁香气熏晃了神。他喝了一口柠檬茶，清香酸甜的口感将他唤醒，他舔了舔唇，“我的意思是，总理先生政务堆积如山，有工作的话还是不要在下班时间打扰。”

这生硬的解释糟糕透了。他想。

他语中的政务繁忙的总理先生从平板上抬起头，试着反复咀嚼他话中的深意，眼中的湖蓝泛着无奈又宠溺的笑意，“好啊。”

尼古拉咧嘴笑了笑，棕色的瞳孔像是天边闪烁的星星，他舀起一小勺布丁，细腻柔滑的固体在口腔内蔓延开来，“您在看什么？”

平板上的视频画面刚好暂停在尼古拉踩着小板凳在ITpark的留言板上留言，他笑了笑，“没什么。”

尼古拉撇了撇嘴，“不给我看我就黑进你的电脑。”

“知道你厉害，”德米特里笑着摇了摇头，把平板转了一圈递给尼古拉，“看吧，你今天出去玩的视频。”

“他们绝对是故意的。”他说的是主办方让他在那么高的地方留言的事，边抱怨边将视频调到开头，“而且中间触手可及的地方都被你们写满了。”

“看得出来你玩得很开心。”德米特里说道，他看着视频里职员们见了尼古拉后的欢呼声和尼古拉对柠檬薄荷冰茶的称赞，心里忽然有了打算。

“当然开心，我的墙角挖的差不多了。”尼古拉笑容里有些洋洋自得的意思。

“是那年和你一起黑格鲁吉亚的小伙伴吗？”

深藏功与名的黑客笑了笑，“所以您要小心我哦。”


	2. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *依然是熊尼

01  
娜塔莉亚非常难过。

正如她自己接受采访是所说的那样，“总统办只为总统一个人服务，政府办要为总理、副总理和部长们服务。”

偏偏新内阁刚刚组建，又是记者疯狂采访的时候。

一个新闻局看所有下级新闻局送来的通稿和采访记录本来就是很难过的事情。

看到信息部的时候，她简直瞎了。

各种意义上的。

02  
戈尔基九号的电视开一次实属难得。

“梅德韦杰夫先生多次提到他的著名主张——自由总好过不自由。这是一个关键理念，我认为我们的国家应遵循这一规则。另一方面，……”

“梅德韦杰夫先生在总统任期内，就提出了这么一个问题——如何利用这些新技术，克服随之而来的各种困难，来改变与公民交流的方式。”

“梅德韦杰夫先生在G8和G20会议上阐述了他的构想和倡议——我想这一点所有人都记得……”

电视画面种接受采访的新任信息部长每提及一次“Господин Медведев”，真正的Господин Медведев就会笑着看向对面的年轻人，并且打趣一句，“居然这么认真地了解了我的理念和构想吗？”

“关了关了关了！”尼古拉被看得有些恼羞成怒。“我才没有关注你的会议发言，都是因为鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇每天新闻循环播放。”

年轻人欲盖弥彰的样子实在是有些可爱，德米特里眼角眉梢都是温柔的笑意，他见他有些羞恼便不再逗弄他。

“你刚刚接手信息部，工作起来都顺利吗？”

“挺顺利的，伊戈尔·奥列格维奇的工作堆得也不是很多，我们聊了很久……”年轻人及时止住了话头，点头又重复了一遍，“都挺顺利的。”

德米特里听懂了尼古拉的犹豫，“有很多构想都碍于时间和技术或者别的原因无法实现。”

尼古拉从那汪湖蓝色的眼睛中看到了自己，他低下头，嘟哝了一句，“嗯，我早就知道。”

“但是，科里亚，你可以试着去做。”德米特里揉了揉年轻人松软的头发，像是揉尼菲一样——如果尼古拉知道这个比喻大概率会生气。

他笑道，“等忙完了这阵，我们去喀山一趟。”

“嗯？回喀山干什么？”尼古拉抬起头，他大脑飞速转动，努力从最近接手的工作中搜寻一点关于喀山的内容，“是Innopolis-Kazan那个创新项目？您要亲自去？”

“你不是说一直想看看伊尔-96里面是什么样子吗。”德米特里无奈地笑着，他想起眼前年轻人每次提到喀山都眉飞色舞的神色，想起他前两天去IT-park回来跟他滔滔不绝地说喀山的创新孵化多么高效运行落实。

“我前两天让日程处安排好了，我们一起去。”

“好啊。”尼古拉脸上绽开笑容，棕色的眼睛里满是期待，“诶，一会儿去巴尔维哈的会，是不是应该分开去。”

实在是欲盖弥彰。

德米特里笑道，“一起去也无所谓。”

————

伊戈尔·奥列格维奇·谢戈廖夫，2008-2012年的信息与大众传媒部部长。


	3. （三）

巴尔维哈的聚会比尼古拉想的还要无聊。

他本来以为弗拉基米尔只是拉着德米特里在镜头前对媒体表个态，便不会再管他们的自由活动，但实际上是——两位领导始终聚在一起不知在谈论些什么。

他看见德米特里靠近了弗拉基米尔一点，后者不知说了些什么，德米特里脸上露出了带褶子的笑意。

“尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

尼古拉听见身后有人在说话时，明显愣了一下，他转过身，用了说长不长说短不短的几秒想起了这个高大清瘦的绅士是谁。

同在自由派，同样被划为精英，他自然对他做过比内阁其他同僚还要多的了解，何况米哈伊尔是德米特里最近几年的助理，好多家公司的经手人，身价十几亿美刀的富豪……

嗯。他记得关于米哈伊尔那份文件还是他躺在九号的大床上看的，那个时候德米特里刚从外面回来，看见摆了满床的文件夹露出了颇为无奈的笑容。

他想到这里笑了一下，同时也回过神，“米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

“你可以叫我米沙，以后我们在工作上会有很多交集。”

“我看过与开放型政府联络部的文件，确实是个很好的构想，如果做好了，或许是很大的政绩。”

他情不自禁地露出笑容，又想起德米特里交给他那份关于组建开放型政府的文件，条款内容清晰易懂，无不昭示着他在与民众沟通方面的构想——不对，那个人跟别人聊得眉飞色舞，根本顾不上自己，自己为什么总是想起他？

“未必能做成……”米哈伊尔轻叹了一口气，但迅速回过了神，住了口，眼前的年轻人太容易让人撤下心防，虽说是同路人但这么消极的话，还是不该说的。索性尼古拉似乎在想些什么，并没有注意他的叹息。

“在这儿呆着也有些无聊，不如进去看看里面做了什么吃的？”

反正是来巴尔维哈聚会的，其他的同僚们也都三三两两四处分布着说说笑笑，他们逛一逛也无妨，尼古拉笑着答应了，与米哈伊尔一起往自助区走去。

“季玛？”

德米特里回过神，“我在听。”

弗拉基米尔虽然老了，但依然留有些克格勃的敏锐，他顺着德米特里的目光看去，“你很重视尼古拉那孩子？”

“他们这一代人成长起来了。”德米特里心中盘算着什么时候该找谁谈谈，面上不动声色，笑道，“未来终究是年轻人的。”

“你也比我年轻很多。”他似乎并不在意德米特里会如何回答，便已经自顾自地叹了口气，“Tempora mutantur, et nos mutamur in illis（时代在变，我们  
应当与时俱进）。”

“是阿纳托利·亚历山大罗维奇经常挂在嘴边的罗马谚语。”

弗拉基米尔认真地说道，“我始终记得。”

————

尤莉娅在餐台附近看见维罗妮卡，走过去打了个招呼，“诶你怎么来了？”

“我千求万求、用无数的值班和文件汇总跟娜塔莉亚·亚历山大罗夫娜求来的机会，”维罗妮卡一想到她面临的工作就一脸难过，“好歹这次也跟媒体新闻局什么的搭边。”

“能忙德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的事就已经挺好啦，”尤莉娅随口安慰了她一句，“万一哪天娜塔莉亚·亚历山大罗夫娜一高兴让你每天去给德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇汇报新闻呢。”

“可能性几乎等于巴菲小梦叼着一朵花送给你。”

“啧我好心安慰你，你反过来刺激我……诶，你看什么呢？德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇在右边呢。”

维罗妮卡凑近了些，低声说道，“我发现一件事，前几天我晚上值班的时候，看见德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇跟尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇一起吃东西，两个人有说有笑的，氛围可好了。”

“？？？你怕不是眼花了？”

“但是你看。”维罗妮卡朝德米特里的方向努了努嘴，“他看谁呢？总不会是米哈伊尔·阿纳托利耶维奇吧？”

——tbc——  
*索老师那句话我忘了是在哪本书或者网上看见的了。


	4. （四）

（四）

1  
这是一个不寻常的工作日。

尼古拉觉得德米特里起的过于早了一点。

虽然官方的说法德米特里是三点钟睡觉十点左右起床。但是德米特里从来不迟到也没耽误过工作，谁也不介意具体是几点到岗。

难道是出事了吗？

他看了一眼德米特里的神色，似乎比以前还要好一点，应该是没什么事。

他翻了个身，凑近德米特里，一手撑着床一手拽住他的一只胳膊，背对着他的德米特里愣了一下，坐到床边拉了他一把。

“您今天怎么这么早啊，是有什么事吗？”

德米特里觉得年轻人困得睡眼惺忪的样子，有点可爱，笑着伸手揉了揉他的头，“没事。”

“您又摸我头。”年轻人气鼓鼓地说道，这个动作总是让他觉得被当成小孩子，“我已经不是小孩子了。”

年轻人似乎总喜欢强调这件事，德米特里想起他有一天在书房看文件，年轻人敲了敲门进来，将一封打印好的申请书交到了他的办公桌上。

“主席阁下，能允许信息部长插个队吗？”

德米特里翻开文件夹，看见封面上那只漫步的北极熊标志，他抬头去看尼古拉，“怎么现在想起来交这个？”

年轻人故意将眼睛移开，看向桌面上那只他送的犀牛摆件，“我等了一段时间，既然您没邀请我，那我就自己申请好了。”

“您真的不考虑我一下吗？”他追问道。“之前你们还说，我加入对统俄是有利的，说我是电子政务理念的指挥者和成功实施者，我的加入将为你们统俄增添显著优势。”

“其实没什么必要，统俄现在虽然慢慢想从‘工具’的局限里跳出来，但是几年内绝对实现不了，对你没有太大的帮助。”德米特里说道，“但是我想，你应该已经想清楚了。”说着，他拿起钢笔签下了自己的名字。

年轻人嘴角上扬起愉快的弧度，他当然想过这些事，但是他的加入对德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇有优势，至于对自己……他跟着先生哪里需要别的什么帮助。

尼古拉接过签好字的申请书，一脸认真地说道，“这下我们彻底在一条路上了，你既然已经批准我了，我就是你的同志了，以后不要再把我当成小孩子了，我能做很多事，并且做的很好。”

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”年轻人晃了晃他的胳膊，见他回过神，瞪了他一眼将身子转到一旁躺回到床上，“您根本没有听我说话。”

德米特里无奈的笑了笑，“我听着呢。”从被里将年轻人捞出来，年轻人觉得后颈有一阵空气流动，紧接着德米特里贴近了他的侧脸，一个吻落在了他的耳垂。

“没把你当小孩子，小同志。”

被吻过的地方隐隐发烫，年轻人的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“您什么时候回来？”

——

1统俄高层吹尼尼彩虹屁也是真的

2尼尼送犀牛摆件是私设，不知道是谁送的，熊总接受采访的原话是“办公桌上的摆件本来是在圣彼得堡的时候朋友送的，后来有人送了这个犀牛，它很成功的融入其中。”

话痨流水账写手果然没有写到innopolis

ps这一天是什么日子呢？为什么熊总这么早就去上班了呢？

欲知后事如何，且听下回分解（咕咕咕🕊


	5. （五）

（五）

2  
经过起床的时候闹了这么一通，尼古拉也睡不着了，他坐起来划开手机锁，今天的日程自动弹了出来。

只有一项，去喀山出席Innopolis三周年的庆典。

原来已经三周年了，尼古拉想，时间过得太快，他还记得这个想法刚刚产生的时候。

那时他身为后备精英代表，和另一群优秀的年轻人到莫斯科接受总统接见。听同事们说起Skolkovo，他早就对这个创新中心心驰神往，如果此类创新中心的成立真的能促进他们国家的转型，至少不用像现在一样以一个依靠天然气吃饭的僵化的经济体而存在，那该有多好。

德米特里说，“这只是开始，Skolkovo将成为科学、教育和创新领域30年来第一个成功的全球性项目的模板，这是第一个，但不是最后一个。”

有一个念头在他的心里生根发芽。

无论是技术实力还是教育背景，他的喀山都并不差什么。

他知道这个想法听起来有点草率，像是上行下效的盲目跟风，他决定用实际行动来证明，他应该有完整的计划。

明尼哈诺夫鼓励年轻人有自己的想法，但看见他的选址、勘察、规划方案一应俱全，甚至连效果图都已经做好了，还是吃了一惊。

所以在德米特里来喀山视察时，明尼哈诺夫特地带了他，让他汇报对创新城的构想规划。

他还是有些紧张和忐忑的——自从德米特里2011年在国情咨文的时候高度评价过Skolkovo之后，似乎各地都刮起了一阵风——他不想被误会，也怕被误会。

德米特里从头到尾听完之后连着说了两句“Хорошо”。

这是赞许的意思，尼古拉心想。

德米特里又问道，“取名字了吗？”

尼古拉愣了一下，如实回答，“还没有，像Skolkovo一样，某创新中心或孵化园。”

德米特里笑了笑，像是在鼓励引导他，让他感觉如沐春风，“你可以说他是一个创新文化中心，但是既然定位成一个新开发的城市，那就不该以产业园命名。”

那就直白一点。尼古拉在心里给自己打气 。

“Innopolis.”

他又补充了一句，“创新也是我们理想中的未来。”

德米特里笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，问道，“想跟我去莫斯科吗？”

他当然想在更广阔的天地施展抱负，回报家乡，但是真的收到这份邀请时，他竟然有些紧张，他知道他应该说出一些天花乱坠的感激之词，或者表达一下他对喀山的留恋不舍。

但最终他只说了一个字。

“想。”

3  
当然，后来他反应过来，那时基本已经定好了下届内阁名单。

而且他在跟德米特里混熟了之后翻文件的时候发现，他早就在各种项目的人员名单里。

哼。

4  
所以处于某种“打击报复”的心理，年轻人在“制定‘开放政府’制度”的工作组会议的上说出了，“很明显，没有现代通讯手段，“开放政府”是不可能的。如果没有互联网，就没有沟通渠道。”这样的话。

5  
散会后，政府办的官员找到他，说德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇要见您。

五楼的总理办公室正在进行翻修，德米特里嫌弃原来办公室中金色的内饰和沉重的木桌木门，比起像宫殿内设一样的办公室，他更喜欢现代化的高科技环境，现代风格也更适合白宫。

这段时间里，德米特里暂时在三楼的办公室工作，这个办公室是在他总统任内来白宫开会时准备的办公室。

他敲门进去之后，德米特里跟他说的第一句话是，“离他远点，不是什么好东西。”

尼古拉扬了扬头，“我跟同事难道不需要保持基本的和谐友好的关系吗？就像您跟弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇一样。”

他气鼓鼓的样子令德米特里忍俊不禁，他屈起指节敲了敲年轻人的额头，“是一回事吗？你又不是没翻过他的资料，他什么路子上来的，别人不清楚，你还不清楚吗？”

一提到资料，尼古拉就想起那些写着自己名字的文件，他气鼓鼓地回嘴，“不清楚。”

“我会让你想起来的。”德米特里一手拽着年轻人的手腕，不顾他的挣扎，一手转动了与办公室联通的休息室的门把手。

咔哒一声，休息室的门上了锁。


	6. （六）

德米特里会见北奥赛梯总统结束后，政府办的年轻人敲了敲门，告诉他，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇要在下午三点召开安全例会。

德米特里点了点头，示意下属通知司机和保镖，然后目光自然而然地落在了那个犀牛摆件上。

“您什么时候回来？”

年轻人在他面前像是藏不住心事似的，亮晶晶的眼睛里带着某种期盼。

想到这里，德米特里叹了口气，本来是想给科里亚一个惊喜的，这个安全例会，开得还真不是时候。

——

尼古拉坐在飞往喀山的专机上，想起登机前新闻局的一个小姐姐一脸歉意地向他解释，新奥加廖沃那边临时要开安全例会，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇现在有点忙，实在是太抱歉了。

言语诚恳到令他有点纳闷，抱歉什么？

不过他还是有点失落的，本来今天就是周六，德米特里要加班会见地方领导人就已经很辛苦了，他翻日程的时候都没忍心撺掇德米特里去陪他去喀山，结果新奥加廖沃倒是……

至于他是怎么得到这份日程的，顶级黑客信息部长拒绝透露。

“Ура，Innopolis达到了一个新高度！🤖  
  
6月9日，这座城市就三岁啦。 早在2015年，我们从零开始，通过无数次升级，我们来到Innopolis 3.0版本：我们有了更加幸福的居民，酷炫的IT公司和城市服务👾

我们从16:00到00:00在大学广场都会有一系列的活动哦，我们邀请所有人一起来庆祝。

生日快乐！💃🏻”

尼古拉刷到这条ins的时候忍俊不禁，Innopolis的宣传运营部门似乎总是会用一些适合年轻人的独特风格，真是吊打那群死板的官微。

嗯，一定是他这个负责大众传媒的创始人教导有方。

尼古拉和Innopolis市长简单聊了聊，便一起往大学广场走去，看看他们都办了哪些活动。

广场中央是居民们三五成群的活动，有活泼好动的小孩子们徜徉在五颜六色的海洋球里，有人拿着各种活动特制的抱枕和穿着玩偶服的人合照自拍，还有人直接瘫在吊床和懒人沙发上跟同伴聊天。

广场四周是创意集市，有人做起了汉堡和各种甜点，有人送起了各种水果和果干，有人演奏各种嗨翻全场的音乐。

“尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇！”有许多年轻人认出了他，尼古拉转过头看去，见这伙人正在玩抽积木，只不过他们的积木是用各种颜色的包装皮裹着厚海绵垫。

“您说我们应该拿哪块？”

尼古拉前后上下左右看了看，指了指， “这块。”

他又笑道，“倒了可不怪我哦。”

大家纷纷笑着应声，尼古拉忽然察觉到身后似乎有人扯了扯他的衣服。

他回头一看，是个小女孩，家长估计是怕她冷，给她裹了一层羽绒服，像一头小熊一样，尼古拉蹲下身笑着问她，“你多大了？”

小女孩没有说话，眨了眨大眼睛将手里的棉花糖递过去。

“给叔叔！”

——

德米特里婉拒了弗拉基米尔共进晚餐的邀请，把自己塞到专车里，飞速赶往伏努科沃。

还不忘给自己多年的好朋友打个电话，把谎编圆一点。

“如果有人有人问你是不是和我在一起吃饭，你就说是，不过应该没人会那么蠢真的去问。”

伊利亚·叶利谢耶夫在那边有点纳闷，“所以你现在去哪了？”

“……喀山。”

下一秒，德米特里在对方促狭的调笑声中迅速挂了电话。

晚会安排在八点开始，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐配上目不暇接的镁光灯，尼古拉甚至可以感觉到脚下的临时看台在震动。

暖场主持人依照惯例对大家的到来致以感谢，然后语气一顿，“尤其要感谢今晚的特别来宾——”

“让我们欢迎我们的最重要的创始人、他也是我们的总理，欢迎德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇！”


	7. （七）

尼古拉怔在了原地，他甚至以为是闪光灯和摇滚乐太过强烈的精神震撼给自己带来了幻觉，但观众席上已经传来的欢呼，那个人也确实正迈着步子向自己走近。

似乎都在提醒他，这分明不是幻觉。

他不是在开安全例会吗？

德米特里先和市长握了手，说了些祝福的话，走到尼古拉面前，握住年轻人伸过来的手。

似乎是晚上有些冷，似乎是他在外面久了。

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇。”

年轻人还是有些懵懂不解的神情让德米特里忍俊不禁，他张开双臂抱了抱眼前的人。

六月初的夜晚确实还残留着寒意，尼古拉从温暖的余温中回过神来的时候，德米特里已经点到为止地松开了他，走向了台中央。

“晚上好，Innopolis！”

“三年前，我们在这里按下启动按钮；六年前，我们在这里亲手埋下孵化胶囊。可以说，我见证了这座城市从无到有的过程，我们都亲眼目睹了她的建立。”

他记得年轻人最初同他说，别看现在一棵树都没有，光秃秃的看起来像火星，但他一定会将这里建成一座具有蓬勃生命力的科技城。

那副认真又向往的样子，让他也仿佛看到了未来和希望。

这是他们一手策划促成的项目，他们为年轻人打造的温床。

“这不是一个人的胜利和政绩，这份成功属于Innopolis的所有的人。”

“让我们期待更美好的明天。生日快乐，亲爱的Innopolis！”

随着主持人重复生日快乐的话音落下，绚烂的烟花腾空而起。

尼古拉没有向众人一样抬头去看夜幕上竞相绽放的繁花，而是回头与眼熟的德米特里的保镖说了几句话。

随后他回过头看向德米特里，刚好对上他的目光，在那一刻，尼古拉忽然意识到，并不只是他在执拗追逐眼前的这份光芒和遥不可及的梦想，只要他回过头，就会看到一直在身后关心自己的先生。

德米特里见年轻人向自己走来，像是那些年一步步走到自己身边一样，在将相机递到自己手中的时候，他似乎小声嘟哝了一句什么，只是广场上声音太过嘈杂，他没有听清。

————

烟花晚会结束后已经不早了，年轻人随便找了个借口，随手拿了个文件夹，敲响了德米特里的房门。

他见德米特里正在和别人通电话，与他点了个头后，就找了个沙发坐下靠着，翻起德米特里刚才在广场上拍的照片。

那朵因为尚未完全绽开而呈现心形的烟花吸引了很多人的注意，大家纷纷拿出手机相机朝向天空，德米特里也不例外——他看见德米特里在照片的旁边备注的一行字。

“你抬起的明眸凝睇着我的时候，  
幸福便盈溢我心头。  
这双眼睛中燃亮着青春的希冀，  
纯洁得好似万里无云的晴昼。”

尼古拉觉得他的心跳似乎漏了一拍。

“看什么呢？”德米特里显然已经挂了电话，走到他旁边坐下。

年轻人拿起平板在德米特里的面前晃了晃，故意问道，“是不是写给我的？”

“是。”

德米特里的回答干脆得让年轻人有些意外，在暖黄色的灯光氤氲下，他的耳尖有些泛红，他犹豫着问道，“emmmmm……刚才的电话，是莫斯科还有事情着急解决吗？”

德米特里颔首。

“那您该有多辛苦。”他低声喃喃，连被揉了揉头毛都没有气鼓鼓的发火。

“科里亚，我有件事跟你说。”德米特里皱眉，连声音都带了些沉重，尼古拉这才意识过来，似乎自己走进这个屋子起，德米特里还没笑过。

德米特里深呼吸，调整了一下语气，握住尼古拉的手，像是担心他一松手，年轻人就会离开一样。

尼古拉从未见过德米特里这般患得患失的模样，他意识到问题的严重性，轻声问道，“怎么了？”

“克宫那边想推一个法案，杜马的人已经在准备提案了。建立局域网，如果我们的网络与全球互联网断开，这项法案用来保证国内网络平稳运行。”

他觉得整件事情荒谬无比，以至于他怀疑自己是不是做了个可笑的梦，“您说什么？”

境内与境外网络断开的假设才是目的，尼古拉心知肚明。

“草案将由统俄主笔。”

尼古拉打了个寒颤，他试着抽回手，德米特里却将他的手腕攥得更紧。

“您为什么不阻止他。”年轻人凝视着德米特里的双眼，他看见那汪湖蓝似乎黯淡了下去。

“科里亚，你听我说……”

“您和您的党为什么不阻止他？反而……”质问到最后声音都有些颤抖——他怎么可能不知道其中的原因。

他想起他迫切的要加入统俄党的时候，他的先生再三告诉他，统俄在几年内没办法从“工具”的局限里跳出来，对你不会有帮助。

现在也只是工具。

不过是和弗拉基米尔相互成全罢了。

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，”年轻人委委屈屈地唤了一声，便不知还说些什么。他当然知道自己冲动之下说的话有多过分——他怎么可能不想阻止那个人，自己怎么可以说出那样的话。

德米特里见眼前的年轻人红着眼眶，一副想哭又不敢哭的可怜样，心中叹了口气，最终还是向他伸出双臂，年轻人顺势扑到他的怀里，带着哭腔闷闷的开口，“我不想让他们误会你。”

“傻孩子。”德米特里无奈的叹了口气，用手安抚性的抚摸年轻人的后背，又吻去他眼角的眼泪。

德米特里的吻就像他本人一样，温柔而不可抗拒，又或许相爱的人在一起，本就没什么拒绝可言。年轻人心头忽然涌起一股莫名的情愫，闭上眼睛的同时，伸出手拽住了德米特里的衣角，颇有些撒娇的意味。

“先生……”

德米特里一只手臂收紧了些，另一只手压下年轻人的后脑勺微微用力，轻而易举地缠着他的舌尖探寻年轻人口中每一处角落。

“是棉花糖的味道，”他低低地笑了笑，“很甜。”

——

剩下的自行脑补吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（此人已疯  
我终于还是写了那句恶俗的棉花糖很甜


	8. （八）生贺文

01  
每当不太忙的时候，德米特里总想着给白宫搞一次团建。

但内阁里有男有女有老有少，他又怕如果组织的不好一不留神搞成五月巴尔维哈那样。

他顺嘴问了一下白宫里最年轻和最年长的两位。

“当然是去外面玩啊。”尼古拉手上划着平板头也没抬，“可以去吃东西。”

“您真是太多虑了。”返聘回来的米哈伊尔.伊万诺维奇笑着抿了抿自己已经发白的的八字胡，这位老人家一度说要等到能把这头梅德韦迪托付给合适的人再退休。

“年轻人怎么都能玩得起来，我们老了也没什么玩心，也就走走散步而已，所以主要还是看您怎么开心。”

02  
于是德米特里带着白宫一众在他们圈出来的度假区的树林里散步，明媚的阳光透过树叶在地上交错印下深深浅浅的暗影。

事务局的小伙子和姑娘们有说有笑的给各位领导们烤肉。

七月初的天气总是让人感到舒适。

叉着一块猪排送进嘴里的那一刻，德米特里想起了医官和健身教练认真而严肃的样子和他们开出来的禁止令。

给他支招“出来吃东西”的年轻人在酒水区思考，应该给德米特里拿白葡萄酒还是果汁格瓦斯这类的软饮料。

身后一阵声音忽然响起，“白葡萄酒跟烤肉口感互补，可以中和掉一点油腻。”

“……米沙？”

03  
弗拉季斯拉夫瞄了一眼对面的德米特里，后者的目光很明显集中在某位年轻人的身上——而且这位年轻人很显然正在与另一位内阁成员聊天。

然后他和阿尔卡季对视了一眼。

心照不宣。

04  
尤莉娅忙完了一天的工作，看那几头神兽都安静的睡了，才打开手机刷新论坛。

“江湖救急！蔬菜怎么做才能好吃啊？”

就在尤莉娅腹诽这帖子画风似乎不太对劲的时候，她看见了楼主的名字——阿熊的蓝莓蛋糕。

“点开网页前的那一刻我还以为是谁又投错区了。”

“是德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇又胖了嘛？”

“lz你一问蔬菜怎么做好吃……我只能想到食堂的烤黄瓜片_(:з」∠)_”

“胖就胖啊！男神胖一点才可爱！”

“别提了，还不是昨天我们去春游嘛，然后事务局那群人给大Boss烤肉，然后……你说大Boss吃谁的不吃谁的啊，于是就选择了雨露均沾，然后体脂率就愉快的（你们懂的。”

“还好有阿尔卡季.弗拉基米罗维奇帮忙！大Boss就每个人的尝了一点，体脂率才没有太飘高，但是医官已经发飙了唉。”

“啊！隔壁二号周末出去春游了！”

“🍋🍋🍋果然Boss和Boss是不一样的”

“这么好的上司我也想给他烤肉！”

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇不是喜欢吃鱼嘛，花式做鱼呗。”

05  
维罗妮卡送完文件出来，衣兜里的手机忽然响了一下。

“你忙吗？不忙的话，诚邀您到九号门口接我一下。”

然后维罗妮卡看见了拎着一个便当盒的尤莉娅。

“这是？”

尤莉娅的表情一言难尽，“……你吃龙虾沙拉吗？”

“？？？”

06  
德米特里看着面前一盘沙拉陷入了沉思。

五分钟前，隔壁事务局的年轻姑娘放下这盘沙拉很不自然地笑着一口气地说了一串话，然后马不停蹄的逃了。

德米特里不得不承认，这沙拉卖相真不怎么样。

看着就不太想吃。

“要不送给政府办里的谁算了。”话出口后，德米特里又觉得他这个上司当的略微有些坑下属。

坐在他下首的年轻人挑了挑眉，“当年不是有位先生去农展会的时候，说‘这个给阿尔卡季，他会吃完的’吗？”

德米特里不自然的清了清嗓，“是哪位先生说的，我怎么不记得。”

尼古拉抬眼，“当然是眼前的这位啊。”

“那是随口一说。”

“我当真了，”年轻人语气微妙的开口，“这么久了，那桶冰淇淋阿尔卡季·弗拉基米罗维奇应该吃完了吧？”

07  
弗拉季斯拉夫看着面前据说辗转多地命途多舛的一盘沙拉。

“克宫送给戈尔基的，然后戈尔基给你送来了？”

“要不你吃？或者给你办公厅里那群小姐姐们？”

——


	9. （九）

德米特里一直以为，就算两家矛盾再怎么激化不可调和，至少可以面上过得去，至少在这个艰难的时局下。

但是他知道自己错了，他们一直都是你我同来而不能同归。

他记得亚库宁将阿尔卡季夸得天花乱坠，并邀请他进入俄铁董事会时那副意味深长的嘴脸，他也记得阿尔卡季因为那几条不知道已经停了多久、甚至完全跟他搭不上边的铁路而得到的几乎不该属于他的责骂。

起初，从新闻局那边听到这个消息时，他还以为是在乌法前后的会议和视察忙晃了神。

怎么可能会有这么荒谬的事情。

——

德米特里特地回了一趟白宫，他推门走进会议室后，对等待他的大小领导摆了摆手，示意他们不用站起来。

“今天克宫的事我听说了。”他环视四周，他的部下们同时也都望着他，那些目光像是为他补充力量一样，让他意识到自己不是孤身一人，“我们都知道是底子的毛病，急了不仅治不好病，还会越治越糟，克宫那边就是要个交待，别太当回事，我知道你们都一直在努力，都做的很好。”

“阿尔卡沙，对不住，让你受委屈了。”

阿尔卡季看向德米特里，垂下眼帘笑着摇了摇头，语气诚恳，“您没有错。”

他拍了拍阿尔卡季的肩，不知从什么时候开始，阿尔卡季就一直站在他的身后，做他最坚定的支持者，从总统办，到克宫，再到白宫。

德米特里扯出一个微笑，“都过了下班的时间了，辛苦你们回来一趟。”

部下告别离开后，德米特里坐上专车回到戈尔基九号，夜灯斑斓而破碎的光辉洒落在官邸的地面上，周围是茂密的森林，雪还在不紧不慢地下着，像极了莫斯科大剧院的《胡桃夹子》中的景色。

这看惯了的雪景和地灯让德米特里第一次觉得有些陌生，就像他熟悉的人和事一样——他第一次对自己的力量产生质疑，两年前，那个人还在与自己重复阿纳托利·亚历山大罗维奇常挂在嘴边的那句罗马谚语。

他忽然觉得很累，他以为通过所谓的王车易位，自己虽然放弃了独立的政治野心和在强力部门安插亲信的机会，但可以拥有了属于自己的经济团队，以及统俄那样的重要政治工具——但现在， 自己存在的意义、继续下去的信念仿佛都被剥夺殆尽。

感谢上帝，团队中还有人自始至终地支撑着他继续往前走。

他忽然看见，不远处的前方有一束柔和的光线，让他的眼眶有些发酸发热。

等在官邸门口的年轻人向他走近，覆上他的手，缓缓握紧，笑着仰起头，“您回来了。”

“外边下雪了，也不多穿点。”他笑了笑，抬手揉了揉年轻人的头。

“那是因为……”这次年轻人倒是没有气鼓鼓的炸毛，他的眼睛左右闪躲，一副欲盖弥彰的模样，“米尔卡有点想你。”

德米特里想笑着打趣他两句，但年轻人并没有给他这个机会，直接拽着他的胳膊走进官邸大厅，“走啦。”

晚餐过后不是什么正经办公时间，德米特里进书房接了个电话，尼古拉捧着平板看看有没有什么突发状况。

米尔卡蹭了蹭年轻人的腿，随后直接蹦上沙发，纹丝不动地继续瘫在他的腿上，露出白白的肚皮。

他将平板放到一旁，一边给米尔卡顺毛，一边有一搭没一搭地同这只粘人的家伙说话，“你都做妈妈了，怎么还这么爱撒娇。”

德米特里从书房出来时见到的就是这样的画面。

年轻人眼中满是笑意，米尔卡舒服得软软糯糯的喵喵叫，他坐过去，一人一猫都同时歪头看着他。

“科里亚。”他正色道，“我要做一件危险的事，从前做的小心翼翼，现在没必要遮掩下去了。”

尼古拉心领神会，“舆论阵地交给我。”

“我不是那个意思。”德米特里皱眉，“我不想将你至于危险中。”

“什么危险不危险的，我不在乎。”

年轻人说着看向他，他的两眼熠熠发光，仿佛那个骄傲又自信的年轻人从未离开。

他只是暂时收了羽翼，只等待更好的时机展翅翱翔。

德米特里相信，终究有一天，他们会消除所有的束缚，会让更多的年轻人有更寥廓的天地。他也相信，等到那时，会有更多的年轻人呼朋引伴、前赴后继着奔向他们所缔造的未来。

“请您相信我，我会做好的。”他扯了扯德米特里的袖子，以为他走神了并未听见自己的话。

德米特里也不知自己心中是什么滋味，“好。”


	10. （十）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远爱科扎克巨巨 永远爱老爷子qaq

科扎克敲开德米特里办公室的门时，他并没有很惊讶。

与阿尔卡季他们不同，科扎克的情况远比他们复杂的多。

“我猜到你是为什么而来。”

与他有着相同名字的副总理摇了摇头，“我还以为……”

“我也曾经这么以为。”他截断了对方的话，“如果你愿意帮我们，我非常欢迎，当然，如果你不愿意——我们这一路走来，一直都是合作默契的伙伴和搭档——这不会变。”

对方点了点头，又摇了摇头。“季玛，你肯定猜得到的。”

斯莫尔尼宫志趣相投的结识，有色金属案时凑在一起昼夜颠倒搜寻证据，从政府办、到总统办、再到内阁上下级的密切合作，种种经历让他做出自己的选择，他重复了一遍自己听到的话，“我们一直以来都是合作默契的伙伴和搭档——现在是，以后也是——我们既然一路同来，也一定可以同归。”

——

随后就是无休止的厮杀与搏斗，这对于在权力中心浸润久了的人来说，原本就是稀松平常的事情。

如果说，在斯莫尔尼宫时，那些以理想聚拢的人们尚且团结一心，那么到了莫斯科后，则是不断的妥协和权衡，这里从来不是圆梦的地方，也从来没有什么独善其身。

德米特里甚至觉得这场工作晚餐很没必要，该说的都已经说了，能做的也已经做了，他们都逃不过牵扯和改变，区别只是或多或少，但不管被动还是主动，他们都已经行到深处无力回头。

弗拉基米尔颔首，“我会给您一个答复。”

“我知道了，谢谢您。”

弗拉基米尔痛苦地发现，即使他们一同度过了艰难而快乐的岁月——无论是他口中的“牢不可破的红色联盟摧枯拉朽”，抑或是德米特里提到的“意识形态交锋的风云激荡”——那段共同携手的日子使得他们真的算得上识于微寒，但他们早已无法像曾经那样敞开心扉。

那声“季玛”终究再也无法出口。

德米特里从元老院出来时，特地吩咐司机在河堤上慢慢开，阳光懒洋洋地洒在解冻了的莫斯科河上，一片片碎冰像是光彩熠熠的金箔，麻雀山上草木蔓发，无不彰显着春天的到来。

毫无疑问，他们度过了属于自己的寒冬。

——

六月初的喀山风和日暖，最年轻的城市正式落成，广场前放飞白蓝红三色气球的时候，明尼哈诺夫拿出手机给德米特里和自己最欣赏的后辈拍照。

产生构想或许很简单，但将理念推行起来，到现在一座兼具着未来和创新的城市的落成，绝非易事。他们都清楚，这是一场漫长而艰难的拉锯战，但是最终鞑靼斯坦做到了。

德米特里有些欣慰、也有些羡慕明尼哈诺夫得到的经久不息的掌声和欢呼。

镜头中，所有人的脸上都洋溢着轻松愉快的笑容。

会前，明尼哈诺夫特地在大厅外找到了自己一直悬心的后辈。

“科里亚，最近你在莫斯科还好吗？”

年轻人本着报喜不报忧的原则，露出熟悉的阳光的笑容，一句“挺好的”还没出口，就见明尼哈诺夫摆了摆手。

“我知道你肯定不会说实话。”

“当年让你去莫斯科，一是你自己说想跟着德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，二是莫斯科能让你实现一直以来的构想。我知道一直以来都有人胡说——登天梯也好、进阶路也好，喀山是你永远的家。”

“我听说了莫斯科最近的形势。”他拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“如果在外面过得不顺心，你永远有家可回。”

“嗯。”尼古拉低低的应了一句，极力抿着嘴，让自己不至于在开大会前失态。

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇一直护着我，我……也想护着他。”


	11. （十一）

官邸里依然灯火通明，尼古拉倚在床头靠背上，一边搜索着各路媒体对今天新城市落成的报道和反馈，一边与前两年挖墙脚招揽到的小伙伴们开着语音通话。

“‘我们需要像许多其他国家那样实现离岸公司的透明化。’”年轻人无所谓的怂了耸肩，“这话又不是我编的，克宫那位亲口说的，我们只是重复事实。”

“最近收一收吧，兔子急了还咬人呢，何况对方是……对吧。”他登上油管点开关注列表的官方号，“你们注意一点，我先挂了哦。”

他转过头把电脑挪给德米特里，“诶这个视频的封面也太……”

画面中的尼古拉像痴汉一样笑看着德米特里。

“什么？”德米特里忍俊不禁。

他扬了扬头，“把鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇拍得一点都不好看。”

年轻人顾左右而言的样子让德米特里忍俊不禁，随着视频继续播放下去，年轻人像是打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝的补充负责人官方汇报以外的内容——像往常一样，总是能得到德米特里耐心的倾听。

只是这次，德米特里听着听着便走了神，他看着年轻人眉飞色舞的样子，想起他刚刚进入内阁时接受记者采访，当时记者问他，“您这么年轻，也没有在联邦政府工作的经验，是内阁里真正的新人，您觉得有额外的压力吗？”

年轻人否定的干脆，自信骄傲的样子始终历历在目，“这一切都取决于自己。如果你想取得一些成果、如果你想成功，那就应该用具体行动实现自己的构想，这与在哪里没什么太大关系，我感觉不到任何压力。”

他想到了另一件事，已经盘桓在自己心里很久的事。

“科里亚，等下一届改组后，你留在Innopolis好不好？”

年轻人愣了一下，声音中都不自觉的带了些小心翼翼，“是……我做的哪里不够好吗？”

“没有，我一直以你为傲。”德米特里回答的坚定，他将双手放到年轻人的肩上与他平视，放软了语气，“我只是不希望你继续在这片沼泽地里挣扎。”

“太危险了，他们不会善罢甘休的。”

“我很怕你出事。”

“以后的路只会越来越艰难，我得保证你安然无恙。”

“鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇一定比我更能护你周全。”

尼古拉听后埋首在他的怀里良久，久到德米特里开始担心年轻人会不会憋坏了闷出事，怀中人蹭了蹭他的衣服，抬起头。

“没事，那我管Innopolis也挺好的，我很喜欢那里，一定会办好的。”

“我说过——如果我接受这个决定，我一定会认可我的直接领导人，那不是应付媒体的客套话。”年轻人认真地说道，“您让我去哪里，我就去哪里。”

“反正以后我不忙了就飞来，就一个多小时。”他说着说着便红了眼眶，随后吸吸鼻子竭尽所能想绽开一个笑容，但到底还是失败了。

“可是……我还是不想离开您。”

年轻人脸颊旁划过几滴泪，落在床单上，立刻消失不见，他一只手紧紧的抓着德米特里的衣服，像是担心松开手就被人遗弃一样，另一只手揽住德米特里的脖颈，送上一个带着酒香的吻。

绵软的香气缠绵在舌尖，紧贴的唇与互相纠缠的舌传递着浓厚的爱意，年轻人的喉咙中情不自禁的发出一阵微不可闻的哽咽，像极了一只无家可归的可怜轻啼的小奶猫。

德米特里像是安抚一样，抚摸着对方颤抖的脊背，等到自己也感到有些窒息时才依依不舍地松口。

——

在德米特里正召开会议讨论信息技术发展基金会成立的可行性时，离电脑最近的那部白色电话忽然响了起来。

会议室内所有的人都安静了下来。

“弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇。”他安静地等待对方说完，点头重复了之前的话，“我知道了，谢谢您。”

德米特里转过身，嘴角是遮盖不住的笑意。

“阿尔卡沙，找个合适的机会，把奥列格.瓦连京诺维奇介绍给俄铁的同事们吧。”

会议室里响起经久不息的掌声，心腹们鼓掌欢呼的时候，只有阿尔卡季向德米特里投以担忧的目光。而后者只是向他笑了笑，眼神中带着安抚，像是在说“别担心，和克宫闹翻了也无妨，你们才是最值得我在意的”。

散会后，尼古拉特地拐到政府办的办公区，敲开了第一副主任办公室的门。

“马克西姆.阿列克谢耶维奇。”

阿基莫夫从一叠文件中抬起头，“科里亚来了？坐吧。”

“没什么事，”他笑了笑，“您周末有空吗，我想请您和康斯坦丁.尤里耶维奇吃个饭。”

办公室的主人品味了一下年轻人话中的深意，点了点头，“好。”

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①熊总那一排电话的用途见kp的采访
> 
> ②经过时间证明，这个基金会是一把刀，有空写
> 
> ③奥列格.瓦连京诺维奇即别列泽洛夫，俄铁新总裁，2009年熊总的“百人名单”中的精英。
> 
> 康斯坦丁.尤里耶维奇即诺斯科夫2018年起的信息部长袜子叔叔


	12. （十二）

德米特里的周末通常都在庄园度过，有时和最亲密的朋友聊聊天钓钓鱼，有时会叫亲信心腹一起休息放松，聊聊事情。

尼古拉在属于他的那间办公室内，一如既往地捧着一台电脑手指在键盘上敲了几下，随后从上往下阅览。

他的动作一滞，又退回去对着不对劲的地方，仔细反复看了几遍。

他合上电脑，抬步便往德米特里的书房走去。

“尼古拉.阿纳托利耶维奇。”书房门口的秘书处同事同他亲切的打了招呼，随后指了指紧闭的深色木门，“阿列克谢.鲍里索维奇在里面。”

年轻人有些诧异，“那我等一下，谢谢您。”

——

“伊戈尔.伊万诺维奇想给俄油气开绿灯。我给弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇写了信试着阻止，但怕是……”米勒见对方的面色越来越阴沉，即时顿住了口。

“我明白你的意思。”德米特里眼神中像是化不开的冰雪，“就算抛开恶化俄气地位来谈，就算他……我们根本不考虑溢价和联邦收入，俄油气根本没有足够的容量管道——他胃口倒是不小，就算给了他，消化得了么？”

“最近因为BP的事，他跟弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇走的非常近，我们的处境不太好……”与德米特里在俄气通力合作五年有余的下级皱眉顿了顿口，“我知道您也不容易，但一旦我有办法是绝不会麻烦您的。”

“让我想一想，阿廖沙，让我想一想。”德米特里沉声重复了几次。

“多谢您了，我等您的消息。”

米勒推开书房门离开的时候，见尼古拉坐在外间的沙发上，他的膝上摆着一台笔记本，旁边随意散落着几张纸，似乎在认真的做着什么记录。

“尼古拉.阿纳托利耶维奇？”

“阿列克谢.鲍里索维奇。”年轻人笑着打了招呼，整理了手边的纸张，推开门走进书房。

“何止是开绿灯。”德米特里背对着门，并没注意到年轻人进来，他握着话筒冷笑，

“获得出口净价？他怎么不把俄气的天然气都抢去给俄油气，再让俄气花钱买入。”

尼古拉从未见过德米特里这幅样子，在他的印象中，德米特里待人接物一直以来都是从容温和的。

那种温暖经常让他想起，在几年前组阁刚刚结束不久，在万物更新的季节里，他们在午休的时候在欧椴树下漫步逍遥，树上坠满了小片小片的黄花，蔓延在空气中，散发着沁人的芳香。

“科里亚？”

年轻人回过神，德米特里不知什么时候已经打完了电话，“……德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇。”

“来。”

年轻人一言不发的任他抱着，闭上眼将呼吸放缓，没有纷争，没有构陷，这是只属于他们的拥抱和安静的时刻。

“科里亚，我觉得有点累。”

他的心里忽然涌上一股酸楚——一波未平一波又起，刚刚获得的胜利致使他们不能再次冒进。但是俄气的重要性，又注定他们不可能选择坐以待毙。所有人心知肚明，他们的立场也不言而喻，不管是谁出面、不管说什么，罪名都会落到他们自由派的头上。

他充满恶意的想，或许那边根本就是故意的。

德米特里捧起年轻人的脸，轻轻拭去他眼角的泪珠，“别怕，会没事的。”

“我……”年轻人哽咽了一下，“我有一件事跟您说。”

他掀开电脑，更多的是后怕——他们团队中的一位重要同事一直被一支信号监听着，有多久了，是近期才开始的，还是之前是一直有他忽略了？

他勉力压下眼中惊慌，但声音依然有些发抖，“阿列克谢·瓦连京诺维奇的数据很不对劲。”他指着报告里的波段，“我怀疑，他被人监听了。”

“别人没有发现你吧？”

年轻的黑客语气严肃，“没有。我很小心。”

德米特里略微放心些，但仍皱着眉，“还有谁知道？”

“没有了。我刚发现就告诉了您。”


	13. （十三）

周二例会后，阿尔卡季留了下来。

那双锐利的眼睛下藏着对他的安慰，一路同行的副手认真的向他保证，“萨沙那边您大可放心，虽然BP的事我们插不了手，但关于出口，能源部的态度能守住，仍然支持维持单一渠道。”

“俄气那边不能再让了。”德米特里强调，他屈起指节敲了敲桌面，“这件事，对外就议到俄气一级，内阁从未讨论过，也没有计划做出任何改变。具体的回应让新闻局给你出一套说辞。”

阿尔卡季心领神会，应了一声，与他话别离开。

“接阿列克谢.列昂尼德维奇。”德米特里拿起话筒，对接线员说道，电话几秒后就被接通，“您应该知道，我打电话来是为了什么。”

“弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇告诉了我个大概，”对方带着嘲讽的笑先出了口，“我还以为您多能沉得住气。不过，我也真的惊讶，巴什石油的时候，阿列克谢.瓦连京诺维奇搞文字游戏钻法律空子，你们居然还能容得下他。”

“都是自由派精英，就别分的太细了。”德米特里递出橄榄枝，他和对方闹不和久了，也忘了到底真不和还是假不和，对这样的刺头既不以为忤，也不会让自己在言语间落得片刻下乘。他话锋一转，犀利的问道，“您控制不住他了？”

对方似乎被他隐约的笑意噎了一下，“我觉得换个人无妨。他背叛了也好，没有背叛也罢，我自认没有您那样的容人之量，我不想看见他在我眼前乱晃。”

他顿了顿，又补了一句，“而且，您不是挺喜欢年轻人的么？”

德米特里没理会他故意的调侃，“乌柳卡耶夫就这么成了您的弃子？”

“是——‘我们的’。您刚才还说不要分的太细，”电话那边语调轻松，“您心里清楚，有舍有得，您要俄气，乌柳卡耶夫就不能保。当然，这得看您自己——最后拍板的是您。”

——

德米特里还以为阿列克谢.列昂尼德维奇选中的是个像他一样精明倨傲的年轻人。但是敲门走进来的，却是个留着有点傻气的刘海的圆脸小胖子。

看着着实有些可爱。

德米特里嘴角不自觉的微微上扬，语气也温和了许多，“坐吧。”

他接过马克西姆递来的履历，翻了一页。

“财政部的？”

马克西姆听出上司语气的变化，他惴惴不安的抬起头，只见上司眼角眉梢的笑意还没有完全散去，但凝视着自己的那双眼却给足了压迫感。

“他还嫌前两年合并的事搞得不够乱？”

马克西姆顿时手足无措，绞尽脑汁想说些什么用以自辩，但无奈短时间内半个词汇也憋不出来。

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇我……没想那么多，毕竟在当下……”

德米特里抬手止住他的辩白，马克西姆心领神会的闭上了嘴，只听上司问道，“自己的班子都在准备了？”

“是。”他如实答道。

“我大致了解了，你这段时间做些准备，适应一下经发部的事。剩下的，就等时机吧。”

——

晚餐散步后是惯例的床头闲聊时间，德米特里提起今天那场会见，他见过那么多下属，精于算计者有之，真诚坦率者有之，张扬傲慢者有之，但这么怂的还是第一次见，实在是有点可爱。

“很可爱？”尼古拉皱了皱眉，他洁白干净的脸上洋溢着朝气，在莫斯科几年的生活好像也没有给他留下什么阴影，“明天我要去会会他。”

“又胡闹了，”德米特里无奈地笑了笑，年轻人在外也是早早独当一面的精英了，但他面前似乎格外孩子气，“最近不忙了吗？”

“忙完了，我前两天把Diginavis的申请材料交给Innopolis的人了，应该很快就能出结果，虽然我也不着急。”尼古拉自信满满地说道，“而且我试着把一些易上手的工作交给科沙了。”

德米特里抬了抬眼，“关系这么好？”

“我们隔三差五就见面，反正科沙负责数据中心，跟整个内阁都很熟……”年轻人若有所思，“对哦，我可以去跟财政部搞合作。”

“需要我提醒你一下吗，你去找康斯坦丁可以拿数据合作当借口，信息部和财政部并没有直接的业务联系。”

“简单啊，我的项目要拨款，安东.赫尔曼诺维奇有事，我跟副手谈也是一样的。”年轻人的脸上明显流露出确定无疑的神情，扬起头直对着德米特里，“再说了，我在自己家见个同事还需要借口？”

“不需要。”德米特里忍俊不禁，“不过你确实应该跟马克西姆接触一下，你们是同龄人，在一起总归轻松些。如果我跟他聊的话，他会很拘谨。”

“毕竟，等真出了事，”德米特里的声音轻似叹息，“也该挺难的。”

年轻人应了一声，又沉默了一会儿，终是没忍住心底的忧虑，轻声问道，“乌柳卡耶夫已经不在我们的考虑和保护中了吗？”

没有回答，只有均匀的呼吸声，尼古拉轻轻翻过身去看，德米特里已经睡着了。

他最近确实太累了。尼古拉想着，经发部和俄气的事放在一起，他好像已经很久没睡过一个好觉了。经常在自己睡的朦朦胧胧的时候，身边并没有人，隔间的书房却亮着灯，想来他被难以取舍的矛盾扰的无法休息，又怕打搅到自己，才会不声不响的到书房去想事情。

如今总算有了个大致方向，德米特里才能安心入眠。

想到这里，尼古拉抬手关了床头灯，又轻轻靠回到德米特里的怀里。

“晚安。”

——

1阿尔口中的“萨沙”就是能源部长诺瓦克，之所以没称他“名+父称”，是因为他已经被我划了

Diginavis就是尼尼那个公司，开在innopolis里，18年6月尼尼接受采访就说这个公司筹备好了→在任的时候提前筹备的→肯定在之前某一年就决定18年不继续干了

ps……我原本以为Diginavis没啥大用途，直到前两天Rostec的新闻报出来……瑞思拜


	14. （十四）

白宫。

金色的光辉在枝叶扶疏的树影里碎成星星点点，透过灰色窗帘的缝隙，落在办公桌的文件夹上，留下明暗交错的光影。

一切看起来都像是个寻常的冬日午后。

“索贿？”德米特里提前得到了侦查委员会的消息，“倒是个意想不到的理由。”

“是啊。”阿尔卡季觉得好笑，“谁敢向那位索贿呢。”

隔日，时任经发部长乌柳卡耶夫被捕。

作为首位落马的部长，乌柳卡耶夫的被捕引发了多方讨论和巨大的震荡，各种言论甚嚣尘上的同时，纷繁复杂的消息流像潮水一般汹涌而至。

新闻局每天都会捡重点向德米特里进行汇报，信息部也会把检测到的数据信息和舆情每天统计后送到五楼的办公室。

“谈话录音泄露？”德米特里不敢置信地重复了一遍，却在目光扫到那个信息部的年轻人时了悟。“我知道了，娜塔莎。谢谢你。”

伶俐机敏的新闻秘书自然明白上司的意思，她将德米特里看过的稿件摘要收拾起来，看了一眼尼古拉，又同德米特里点头笑道，“您有事再叫我。”

“录音是你发出去的？”

年轻人应的干脆，“是我。”

德米特里看了他许久，却发现什么责备的话也说不出口——他也是为了他们不平而已，“以后不许再胡闹了。”

“您放心，我做的很小心。”

“以后再做这种事之前，要先知会我。”

“您不会同意的，”年轻人语气诚恳，“您总是被夹在中间两难，过去是，现在也是。我不愿您这样为难。这件事情您从头到尾都不知情，即使出了事，也与您无关。”

“坐在这个位置上，一切都是注定的。”德米特里笑了笑，眼睛里映出破碎而斑斓的光辉，他深吸了一口气，颇有些语重心长，“这件事当然和我有关。不只是你，我对所有的自由派精英负责，我有责任保护你们不受伤害。”

——

德米特里在去新奥加廖沃前，先叫来了马克西姆。圆脸的小胖子凭借着无害的笑容和过硬的工作素养，迅速的在团队中站稳了脚，而且在自家年轻人再三诚恳的解释、劝说、出谋划策之后，似乎也没有那么怕他了。

“德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇。”

“别紧张，叫你来没什么大事。最近的事闹得挺大的，牵涉到不少人。”德米特里嘴角扬起温和的笑意，语气中带了些安慰 “我是想告诉你，我们是一个团队，只要做好自己的工作就够了，别的不用担心，我会护着你的。”

马克西姆心绪翻涌，德米特里的话忽然让他想起，上一次两宫舆论剧烈动荡的时候——那是三年前，副总理弗拉季斯拉夫.苏尔科夫辞职。

那个时候他得到了明确的任命信息，对白宫的事更加上心。他已经快忘了，当时是看到弗拉季斯拉夫.尤里耶维奇把矛盾直指TNK—BP和俄石油更令他吃惊，还是德米特里的回应更令他触动。

有记者在采访时聊起可能还会有其他部长辞职的谣言，问他是否属实。又问有没有觉得不满意，想换掉的部长。

“没有，内阁是一个团队，我对他们负责。如果我认为他在正常工作，我当然会支持他。不管发生什么，我会试着解释他的立场并且帮助他。即使这个人招致旁人的批评。我认为，作为内阁的负责人，这样做是正确的。”

——

德米特里独自一人走在新奥加廖沃空旷的走廊里，谁也不知道长长的走廊通向深渊还是光明，但他心里却没有之前推想的那样惴惴不安。他想，他是真的做出了属于自己的选择。

他到达办公室时，带着金丝眼镜的那个人恰好从弗拉基米尔的办公室里出来，眼神隐晦幽深，与他颔首。

办公室内是一片默契的安静，似乎谁也不急着开口亮牌。

“我记得乌柳卡耶夫的事情，我们已经统一口径回应过了。”

“是。”德米特里面色从容，“所以我不是来跟您谈乌柳卡耶夫的，希望您还记得被搁置的俄气出口垄断权的事。”

“协议草案是他们两家议的，我们没有权利插手。”

德米特里垂下眼，很好地掩盖住嘲讽的笑意，继续阐述着自己的立场，“俄气的单一出口不能变，我们和俄气态度是一致的——从‘本质上和形式上’拒绝这个协议草案。如果在当前的环境下放开欧洲市场，弊端您应该清楚。”

他想，没必要因为一句荒唐的笑话让步，他不再为自己和自己身后的人考虑，那么他也不必如此。

至于他语中提到的“我们”具体指谁，他们都心知肚明。

弗拉基米尔看着眼前人摇了摇头，“季玛，你从不为我考虑。”

“是吗？”德米特里甚至笑了一下，“既然您这么认为，那就是吧。”

尾音散在空气中，似乎没人听到。


	15. （十五）

01*

德米特里已经差不多和各方谈好了新内阁名单，尼古拉凑过去看他的平板，“米哈伊尔.米哈伊洛维奇也要回内阁了啊？科学与高等教育部？Emmmmmm......单独分出来一个部？”

“财政部那边有安排了。安托沙宁愿兼任也不会走的。再说，当年任命他的时候，就注定他回不去财政部。”

“但是为了他单独分出来一个部也太大阵仗了吧。”尼古拉念叨了几遍这个部门的全称，“我得他搞好关系，说不准哪天Innopolis的事要向他汇报。”

“我看倒是不用。”

尼古拉闻声抬头，他以为德米特里只是随意地开个玩笑，但却见后者神色绝无敷衍戏谑。他的意思不言而喻——Innopolis本身的行政级别意味着一切事项不必经由地方，如果再跳过未来的数字发展部和科学与教育部——德米特里直接为Innopolis负责。

年轻人忽然有些不好意思，眼神躲闪地试图转移话题，“那个......这两年曲线抢钱太顺利了吧，我还以为能看见科学教育界的大佬们神仙打架。”

“啧，”德米特里揉了揉年轻人柔软的头毛，忍俊不禁，“怎么说话呢，怎么就‘曲线抢钱’。”

“那......”尼古拉故作苦恼的思索，又忽的扬眉一笑，“‘曲线抢权’怎么样？”

02

毫无疑问，作为“各方”选定的新部长，诺斯科夫提前收到了下届内阁的名单，他从头翻了一遍，然后看见了自己闺蜜（划掉）好友、FANO负责人米哈伊尔.科久科夫的名字。

姓氏从“袜子”变格而来的数据中心负责人笑了笑，“没想到米沙也在。”

坐在他对面的办公厅第一副主任从电脑前抬起头，推了推快要滑下去的眼镜，眼神幽深，“哟，旧情人啊。”

以往这样开玩笑，阿基莫夫总是受到来自对方的死亡凝视或者直接扔过来的眼刀，但是今天对面一片安静，他有些紧张地唤了一声，“科沙？”

诺斯科夫将眼神从数据报告上移开，神色风轻云淡，“哦。不是旧爱。”

就在阿基莫夫暗松了一口气，准备继续眼镜一戴超然物外的时候，对方轻描淡写地说了一句。

“是新欢。”

03

科扎克在休息区抽烟的时候遇到了他们的班主任（划掉）普里霍季科，两位老熟人笑着打了招呼。

普里霍季科瞟了一眼刚刚被掐灭的烟头，笑着打趣，“克宫禁烟令真是白下了。”

“又不是在克宫抽，诶？你们最近不是在搞下个月例会的计划吗？怎么有空来聊天？”

“因为下个月轮到信息部了。”已然看透一切的主任推了推他的眼镜，和他的同伴交换了一个“你懂的”的眼神。

“每次信息部的计划草案就是省事啊，”科扎克顺着他的话头感叹，“不仅用不着专家委员会讨论，筹备工作也可以简化。”

主任同志深以为然，“半月度的会议计划基本也不用交。至于专家委员会*，啧。”

“这都快六年了，季玛还他不顺眼吗？”

04

马克西姆又去了财政部聊一个半月后例会需要的计划。

“听说你们要搬家了？”

“是啊，”年轻的小胖子点了点头，“新大楼盖好了不用多可惜，财政部不是也有搬家的打算？”

安东摇了摇他那颗光滑的头，“不在第一批里。”

“第一副怎么搬，您还得守着二号这个陈旧的满是金子和木头的大楼呢，恭喜您喜提内阁第二实权。”

看着马克西姆眼中满是促狭，安东失笑，到底是一直呆在自己手下的年轻人，跟自己在一起聊天谈工作也随意许多，他把文件夹递回去，“我看你是欠揍了。”

“别客气，等财政部搬进来了，我会帮您照顾他们的！”小胖子说完这句话推开厚重的木门一溜烟地闪身跑了。

05

4月25日，内阁召开任期内最后一次例会，虽然有些报道猜测他们会在5月5日周六再次召开会议协调就职前的相关事宜，但是话说回来，大周末的（bushi），新内阁已经完全准备好了，有些部门已经开始上手工作，甚至就差一个签字了，再召开协调性质的会议难免有些多余。*

会后，德米特里组织了一场自助餐，大厅桌子上准备了各种小吃、低度数酒和软饮料，大厅的另一端，事务局的姑娘们捧着托盘，里面是一等斯托雷平勋章，最高政府奖。

新闻局没给各家媒体发通知，因此只有几个御用摄影师穿梭在大厅里拍照，这是按照克宫的要求来的。

其实，从四月起，他们就有意识的减少自己在镜头前的曝光率，但是这种行为自己主动做是一回事，有人上赶着要求他们就是另外一回事了。

颁发勋章后的活动时间比较自由，通常也是关系好的、留任的、没留任的三三两两聚在一起聊天，

“马夏.阿基莫夫从第一副主任到副总理，谢廖沙.普里霍季科却从副总理回到第一副主任，你们真会玩。”

“山不转水转。”

“含沙射影，卢比扬卡自己报道去吧。”

“原来这就是你没留任的原因。”

“啧。”

至于另一边。

“给您介绍个人。”

“叶卡捷琳娜.亚历山德罗夫娜，我新闻处的负责人——目前还是，跟政府办有很多工作对接，人也敬业机敏，对各项事务接受能力强上手快。”

年轻人眼中神采飞扬，也不刻意收敛自己的小心思。

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于科学和高教部，我才不会承认我最开始是为了比较教育的pre特地查的，结果查完发现是个zz斗争（咳
> 
> *众所周知，2012-2018的六年里，款爷那个蠢人除了负责开放部还是副主任，手下主要是专家委员会
> 
> *5.5可能召开例会的可行性（事实上当然没开）、虎让二号集体减少曝光率的操作、熊总办散伙饭发斯托雷平勋章均出自生意人报


	16. （十六）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间：2019年5月-8月  
> 严重ooc  
> 狗血欢脱放飞自我  
> 副CP：双鸟

06  
卡佳得知她要去新闻局的时候，内心是崩溃的。她记得那位女上司说的那句“在克宫的时候，你只需要为一个人工作，整个办公厅也只对一人负责。而政府是一个庞大的结构体系，除了总理之外还会有副总理、部长，各个机构和各级办公厅，这并不是一项简单的工作。”

好巧不巧，现在也是新内阁刚刚建立的时候，虽然她的调令还没有正式出，但是已经开始接受新闻局各种稿件的大规模轰炸。

而且女上司眼看着就要变成鹦鹉飞走了（不是。

娜塔莉亚端着咖啡走进新闻局的小会议室。

卡佳正在跟上下级核对细节，见她来了交代了手下几句就把女上司拉进了办公室。

办公室的场面更加壮观，娜塔莉亚看了看已经摞成摞的一周内的报纸，从听话忠心的RIA，到能挖料敢出头的生意人报，再到一天到晚阴阳怪气含沙射影的“雨”和“美杜莎”，依次排开。

她由衷感叹，“哎，我的傻姑娘，为他们拼命工作干什么。”

“？？？”卡佳觉得自己的三观受到了冲击。

“不值得，用咱们之前那一套就可以应付。”娜塔莉亚优哉游哉地喝了口咖啡，又补了一句，“趁现在正经的调令还没出，你应该抓紧时间玩一玩。”

07  
卡佳的调令是在8月1号才发到官网上的，那个时候二号的主人正带领着一群大小领导去克拉斯诺亚尔斯克骂过了人，去萨哈林州开了各种会议，正准备启程去南千岛群岛视察。

而且一定要开丰田车，用富士拍照，并且站在最高点，“他们越这么闹腾，我们越要常来。”

典型的故意气人。

就像萨哈林代理州长昨天跟德米特里会晤的时候，提到南千岛群岛的缴税问题，他说“有趣”——毕竟自己家的地方怎么可以不交税呢。

再比如去参观过学校、并且在熊姓教授秀过知识储备量、又去鱼类加工厂尝过鱼子酱后，德米特里去了建筑群区，一边赞赏十年来变化巨大，一边含义丰富的强调了一句，“伊图鲁普岛是一个充满了异国情调的地方”。

随访领导一边纷纷应和一边在心里啧声，搞学问的就是会说潜台词。

异国风情的前提是这块地方是本家的。

经过温泉度假村的时候，德米特里难得轻松地开起玩笑，“温泉我就不泡了，不过部长们可以给你们留下。”

RIA的记者问这句话可不可以加进去，奥列格侧过头想和卡佳商量一下，却看见卡佳正在低头玩手机。

“？我以为你在审新闻局准备发下去的通稿。敢情你玩了一路？”

卡佳给手机对面的前上司——至于是谁，整个二号众人心知肚明——发了个翻白眼的表情包，认真的回复奥列格，“新闻局那么多真爱粉，他们一个个勤恳敬业挤破了脑袋想工作，为什么要我插手。”

“？？？你前几年也这么搞吗？”

“当然不是，我前几年更放飞。知足吧，奥列格.谢尔盖耶维奇，要不是因为政府办新闻局构成复杂，您才看不到我这收敛敬业的样子。”

“敬业？”奥列格啧声，“娜塔莎也不教你点好的。”

“您对娜塔莉亚.亚历山德罗夫娜有什么误解？”

08  
那么问题来了，当年的信息部新闻处是什么样呢。

信息部长在二号有独特待遇，这在整个自由派几乎是众所周知的事。信息部也因此过了几年极其自在的日子。

比如——

根据《条例》规定，例会前至少一个月各部委要交计划和法案，交由政府办主任起草会议计划，和有关材料一并提交给德米特里。

信息部几乎从没交过待审草案。手下最开始很慌张，连忙去请示主任。

深藏功与名的谢尔盖主任面无表情且心知肚明：随他们吧。  
后来政府办也习惯了。

因此信息部新闻局平时过得总是异常轻松快乐。  
直到年末，二号官网搞工作量总结的时候，才会被疯狂小窗：要归档了快补文件！！！！

而在此之前，卡佳也会提前收到娜塔莉亚的亲切提示——虽然再怎么提示，补材料的效率只有在deadline的前一天才会骤升。

更不用担心检查。毕竟检查是政府办的事。

每到季度检查的时候，抽到信息部的大家总会心知肚明地来到信息部，坐在休息区开始蹭吃蹭喝夹杂着闲聊，谈星星谈月亮谈诗词歌赋谈人生理想......总之就是不谈工作，随便走走看看就完了。

再比如，主任前一天认真核实通知与会人员，信息部长也表示自己会出席，但是真到了例会那天，却是副部长代为出席。

已经见怪不怪的众人：哦豁。

又比如——专家委员会交上来的文件，只有不让那位开放部长签字，才能顺利得到二号主人的批复。


	17. （十七）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间：18年组阁后（含近一个月的梗x）
> 
> 严重ooc
> 
> 狗血欢脱放飞自我
> 
> 副CP：技术组

09  
年轻人收到了两条消息。都是他曾经的新闻秘书发来的。

“尼古拉.阿纳托利耶维奇，虽然您已经是个下野的前部长了，但是这个邮件我觉得您还是有必要看一下的。”

发送人的后缀尤为明显，“咦，Rostelecom的邮件？2018年6月的，有一段时间了啊。”

“咳......内啥，我在清理旧邮件的时候，在垃圾堆，不，收件箱里发现的。”

“所以这邮件当时为啥被你半路拦了？”

“您讲讲道理好吗？”卡佳在电脑前深呼吸了一口气，劝自己不要生气要平常心，“按照您的习惯是开免提敲代码对吧，请德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇评评理，当时不是您说要体现什么鬼高风亮节，绝不加入国企董事会吗？”

“那还给我看干啥，我这么高风亮节。”

“啧，您数数您手里的公司和挂名董事，四只手能数的过来吗？”

“我又不是八爪鱼。”

“算上德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇总有了吧。”卡佳耸了耸肩，正在文件夹里快速地搜索某条新闻，只听对面尼古拉恼羞成怒的一句“不许笑”，她摇头啧声，把找到的新闻发过去，迅速地、知情识趣地，关了语音。

10  
德米特里提前录好了新年祝福的视频，拖家带口准备回库尔斯克过年。

免得老家的大爷大妈们总是拽住他问东问西。

卧室里尼古拉正陪着伊娜读绘本，伊娜是个聪明的孩子，别的孩子还在指读的年纪，伊娜已经会根据自己的理解进行讲读了。

德米特里的手机忽然震动了一下，叶利谢耶夫的名字赫然出现在来电显示上。

“季玛......”对面的好友滔滔不绝的抱怨了起来，“你不厚道，今年都不请我回库尔斯克喝酒。”

“你凑什么热闹。”

“没良心，也不看看你老家那房子翻修的时候，付款处落的谁的名字。”

“基金会的，又不是你的。”

11  
科久科夫被diss了，被一把手直指教育经费落实不到位。

只重数据不重现实，脱离实际的帽子扣下来，这谁顶得住。

科久科夫心里苦，委屈无人可诉。

“唉，米沙太惨了。”

“又是你的米沙？”

“啧，我的旧爱新欢关您什么事，您跟平板电脑好好过日子不好吗？”

12  
“不知道科沙和马克西姆.阿列克谢耶维奇怎么了。”

“？”

“感觉他们很奇怪的样子。”

“哦，是因为马夏嘴贱，总用科久科夫刺诺斯科夫。活该，据说原话是——跟你电脑过日子去吧。”

“噗，不愧是信息部的人。”

“嗯？”德米特里听懂了年轻人的类比，“我记得，信息部之前有人好像说过类似的话——跟你平板过日子去吧？”

“咳，”说过这句话并且得到了严重后果的前信息部长心虚地陪笑了一下，“那是巧合。”

“好巧不巧还都叫米沙？”

年轻人心神一凛，“提他干嘛。他都跑到意大利去了。”

13  
戈尔基九号上上下下都清楚，在官邸里见到信息部长——即使是前部长，是一件稀松平常的事。

“嘿，马克西姆！”

“科里亚？有些日子没见到了，你这是......？”

下野的前部长撒起谎来面不改色心不跳，“我来给德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇汇报Innopolis的近况。”

同龄的小胖子忽然有点后背发凉，“你们钱还够用吧？”

“噗，够用，你们放宽心，我不是每天叫嚷着要减税优惠的那位。”尼古拉忍俊不禁，“你是刚刚午休吗？咱们去吃饭吧。”便不由分说地拽着马克西姆去了食堂。

内部的食堂本就经济实惠，何况食堂阿姨见到两位年轻人就欢喜得合不拢嘴，吃吃喝喝也格外划算，尼古拉看了一眼账单，一时想起前些日子马克西姆自驾游视察的事，不由调侃道，“喂养部长，确实便宜。”

“不过你确定只吃这些吗？真的不要再来点？”

埋头吃东西的小胖子愣了一下，“不用吧，其实我也没有很能吃，怎么了？”

“没什么，现在你吃够了省得你下午开会乱收东西。”

“？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *迫害叶闺蜜成就达成√  
> *心疼科科  
> *阿基莫夫巨巨对电脑很痴迷这个梗，来源于各种会前图片，其中一张他旁边的奥奥都要和诺瓦克打起来了（x）他还戴着眼镜在看电脑，眼镜一戴，超然物外。  
> *“喂养部长，便宜”是奥奥去鞑靼斯坦自驾游的时候，在一家面包店吃饭，面包店的老板发了合影，还写了一句“喂养部长，便宜”，配上图片里奥奥埋头认真吃的样子，真是太可爱了hhhhhhh


End file.
